In conventional ultrasonic imaging, a focused beam of ultrasound energy is transmitted into body tissues to be examined and the returned echoes are detected and plotted to form an image. The basic principles of conventional ultrasonic imaging are well described in the first chapter of “Echocardiography,” by Harvey Feigenbaum (Lippincott Williams & Wilkins, 5th ed., Philadelphia, 1993).
In order to insonify body tissues, an ultrasound beam is typically formed and focused either by a phased array or a shaped transducer. Phased array ultrasound is a commonly used method of steering and focusing a narrow ultrasound beam for forming images in medical ultrasonography. A phased array probe has many small ultrasonic transducer elements, each of which can be pulsed individually. By varying the timing of ultrasound pulses (e.g. by pulsing elements one by one in sequence along a row), a pattern of constructive interference is set up that results in a beam directed at a chosen angle. This is known as beam steering. Such a steered ultrasound beam may then be swept through the tissue or object being examined. Data from multiple beams are then combined to make a visual image showing a slice through the object.
Traditionally, the same transducer or array used for transmitting an ultrasound beam is used to detect the returning echoes. This design configuration lies at the heart of one of the most significant limitations in the use of ultrasonic imaging for medical purposes: poor lateral resolution. Theoretically, the lateral resolution could be improved by increasing the width of the aperture of an ultrasonic probe, but practical problems involved with aperture size increase have kept apertures small. Unquestionably, ultrasonic imaging has been very useful even with this limitation, but it could be more effective with better resolution.
In the practice of cardiology, for example, the limitation on single aperture size is dictated by the space between the ribs (the intercostal spaces). Such intercostal apertures are typically limited to no more than about one to two centimeters. For scanners intended for abdominal and other use, the limitation on aperture size is less a matter of physical constraints, and more a matter of difficulties in image processing. The problem is that it is difficult to keep the elements of a large aperture array in phase because the speed of ultrasound transmission varies with the type of tissue between the probe and the area of interest. According to the book by Wells (cited above), the speed varies up to plus or minus 10% within the soft tissues. When the aperture is kept small (e.g. less than about 2 cm), the intervening tissue is, to a first order of approximation, all the same and any variation is ignored. When the size of the aperture is increased to improve the lateral resolution, the additional elements of a phased array may be out of phase and may actually degrade the image rather than improving it.
US Patent Application Publication 2008/0103393 to Specht teaches embodiments of ultrasound imaging systems utilizing multiple apertures which may be separated by greater distances, thereby producing significant improvements in lateral resolution of ultrasound images.